Torn
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: He gave her an ultimatum in which she couldn’t decide. She was torn between two men, one that she had fallen for, and one she couldn’t live without. Trashy/Dasey One-shot. Mention of Lizwin and some Remily.


**Hello everyone! This is part three for my secret santa for dv4life (rw4life on here). I first off have to say, I'm in love with a Trashy/Dasey triangle...with Dasey winning of course. But after seeing Tuesday Afternoon Fever aired, I'm a fan of Tradia. (Truman/Sadia) So you MIGHT get a one shot of that...maybe. I got inspired for this fic from the song Everything by Lifehouse. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek...maybe one day...but it's not very likely.**

* * *

Emily sat at a table by her lonesome watching the celebration going on around her. She would be celebrating with everyone if she had had reason to celebrate. It was a Christmas party that Truman started when everyone headed off to college. She was particularly dreading the night, because of the fact she knew that Truman was going to propose to Casey. And her friend, being the way she was; would say yes. She would continue to ponder the idea of Truman and Casey getting married, but Ralph interrupted by walking over with some eggnog in hand. He offered a smile.

"Nice shoes."

"Thanks." She replied with a smile, which he returned. He sat down next to her.

"So Emily, tell me why you're sitting here all by yourself?" He asked.

"I don't feel like celebrating." He was obviously kidding, but by her response, she wasn't.

"Yeah, me either." He said shrugging the party off as unimportant.

"He's going to propose to her." She sat back and looked straight ahead tat Truman whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"And why is that a problem?"

"Because he's not Derek." She replied bitterly. Ralph scratched his head. _Casey and Derek?_

"Emily, I'm not following."

"When Casey and Derek were thrown in the same roof, an undeniable attraction occurred between them.

"But I thought that"-

"They hated each other?" Emily finished his statement. Her eyes grew soft when they landed on Casey.

"No," she continued almost wistfully. "She never could truly hate Derek, because part of her yearned to be the one in his arms."

"What about your crush on Derek?" Ralph tenderly asked knowing that they had broken up two years ago. Emily shrugged off his concern.

"At the beginning?" A bittersweet smile played her lips. "I was young and innocent and believed that I was in love with Derek." Ralph's eyebrows furred.

"But you weren't?"

"Puppy love," Emily answered. "I saw all the signs through out high school. When he asked me out, I took the chance and ignored my gut. Over time I realized that he would never look at me the way he looked at her. When she was happy he had contentment in his eyes, when she's mad at him for something he did to her; there is pride. When she's upset about something another person caused, his eyes shine with righteous anger." There was something in the way that she said it that Ralph didn't dare question it.

"Ok, I admit that maybe Derek felt something for her, but"-

"Casey? If you watch her she has different set of expressions entirely devoted to Derek." She sighed softly.

"Ok, but if they had feels for each other then why didn't they"- he didn't finish as his eyes flickered from Casey to Emily.

"She was afraid; afraid of what her family would think, about what we would think. The idea was on her mind whether she spoke about it or not. After Lizzie and Edwin started dating, things got tense between them, but nothing happened. Casey didn't want to hurt her mother like that."

"That makes sense, but why Truman?" Emily sighed while her eyes remained on Casey.

"I really don't know. My only guess is that Truman is the closest person that resembles Derek without actually being Derek. In Casey's world, Truman is safe; it's not what she wants, but she's willing to settle. Truman can never challenge Casey like Derek can." Ralph's mouth was slightly agape as he mulled over all Emily's words.

"I've never noticed how similar they are…" Ralph trailed off only to speak up again. "If what you say is true, Derek wouldn't give up that Easy." He pointed out.

"He hasn't." She used her head over to the corner where a girl was trying to flirt with him, but he was fixed on Casey.

"Attention everyone, I have just asked Casey McDonald to marry me, and she has agreed." The two exchanged a kiss; Emily couldn't help but glance over at Derek whose lips were in a frown as the rest of the party erupted in applause.

"So I guess that's it."Ralph released back in his chair.

"No." A coy smile danced on her lips as Derek disappeared. "Derek has a plan, he always has a plan." Before her mind could concentrate on what that plan might be, Ralph slipped his hand over hers.

"Emily, do you want to dance?" He motioned towards the dance floor where a slow song graced the floor. A smile grew on her face.

"I'd like that." With one swift movement, they were on the dance floor.

* * *

No one was on the rink, which created a peaceful atmosphere. When she reached college, she fell in love with ice skating. It helped her relax and more importantly, become more graceful. She still managed to have her klutzy moments. Her eyes fell down on her ring on her left hand. She loved Truman, but he wasn't-

"You look graceful you know." The voice caught her off guard, the pick hit the ice and she slid across the ice. She could hear Derek's smirk grew as he got o the ice.

"You did that on purpose." She accused. Derek placed a hand over his heart with mock hurt.

"I did no such thing. What if you just fell in my presences?"

"In your dreams," she hissed slightly annoyed by his cocky attitude. She got up while he slid smoothly onto the ice.

"Or in yours," he countered. Casey rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Derek?" She noticed Derek coming closer. He skated very close to her body. The back of his hand made contact with hers. His hot breath lingered outside her ear.

"To skate." He whispered almost in a sensual manner. Casey felt a shiver spread through her spine. Casey was going to question why this rink, but it was the closest one. Casey turned her back to him preparing to leave. Whenever it was just the two of them alone, a certain awkward tension rose in her chest.

"So you said yes," he called after her. She didn't need context to know what he was referring to.

"Yes," she gave the one word answer glancing at her ring for reassurance.

"So do you love him?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't Derek."

"What if I don't believe you?" She felt him place his hands on her hips. A slight gasp of surprise fell from her lips. He turned her around. When she felt had drawn to him, she closed her eyes. As soon as she felt her breath mingle with his, she found her voice.

"Derek, we shouldn't," Her last attempt to persuade him not to. He slipped his lips over hers for a second.

"We can't, Truman." The single name made his blood boil.

"Case, don't." He tried to remain calm.

"I can't just go back on my word Derek. I said yes." Before she could raise her voice even more, Derek crashed his lips on hers in a hungry fashion. Her knees gave way as she felt his arms hold her waist. Her heart stopped when she realized what she was doing. She was cheating on Truman with _Derek_. She abruptly pulled away and without thinking, her hand made contact with his cheek. The sound echoed in the rink. Derek grabbed his jaw to sooth the pain. He surprisingly remained calm.

"Case, I care about you, but I can't wait for you to realize Truman isn't the one for you. If you marry him, I'll break all contact. You will never see me again. It's a choice him or me."

"Derek, you can't"- he skated right by her and out of the rink. Her legs collapsed and she fell to the ice. He gave her an ultimatum in which she couldn't decide. She was torn between two men, one that she had fallen for, and one she couldn't live without.

* * *

The building served as a sort of protection for her. She stared at her reflection. Her hands ran down the sides of the dress. The beaded design trailed down to the floor.

"You look beautiful you know." She froze, she hadn't his voice, and yet it was soothing to hear it again. Her breath hitched for a moment. Even his voice drew her in, and she hadn't even seen his face yet.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice was deep and inviting. She felt him place his lips on the back of her neck, she resisted moaning.

"I don't know; I just know I fell for him."

"Yeah, Truman was always the charmer." Right now Truman was the last thing on her mind. He smirked against the exposed skin.

"We can't do this Derek." She pulled away from his inviting body. "We can't." Derek let out a frustrated growl.

"Why not?"

"Derek, in case you didn't notice, I'm about to get married."

"So don't." He was completely serious by his facial features.

"Derek." It seemed almost as if it was a plea.

"So are you choosing Truman?" His voice was low.

"I'm in the dress aren't I?" She replied sadly almost wistfully.

"No," He managed to pull a smile. "It's not over till you say I do." It seemed as if he almost had hope for her, hope for _them._

"Why are you doing this?" She moved her hands between the two to symbolize the two of them.

"I haven't given up." He pulled her close again. "Case, I'm not sure I could control myself around you if you marry him." She could tell that he meant it; maybe it was just the stern look in his eyes. He kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I'll be waiting for what you decide." He set an engagement ring on the table, for one second she couldn't breathe. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

"Don't do this Derek." She didn't want to hurt either of them. She called after him, but just as he did five months before, he walked out. Her legs gave way as a chair provided some comfort to her fall. Emily made her way to the room to find Casey with a stern frown.

"You should be happy Case. What happen?" Although she knew, she saw Derek exiting the church.

"Derek, that's what happened. He was here."- Her voice trailed off. Her eyes glanced at his ring. "He wants me to marry him instead," her voice hovered "instead of Truman."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." She cried in a bittersweet tone. She was confused, not a good state to make a decision. "I love Truman, I really do, but I couldn't imagine life _without_ Derek." She picked up and started fidgeting with Derek's ring.

"I can't tell you what to do Casey, but it sounds like you've already decided." A faint smile adorned her lips.

"I think I have."

"Well the wedding starts in half an hour." Casey nodded then shifted her attention back to the ring.

"Oh, and Casey," she looked up.

"I'll support you in whomever you decide."

"Thanks Emily."

"You're welcome." She was glad that Emily as behind her, but maybe she would feel better if she actually knew what she was doing.

*

"Casey." One knock. "Casey, open up." Nora turned to Emily who rounded the corner. "Thank goodness you're here. I think Casey has pre-wedding jitters. Maybe you could talk some sense into her."

"I'll try." Emily reassured. Mrs. McDonald sighed in relief and headed in the direction of the wedding. It was then that she noticed a key shinning through a layer of dirt. She put it in the door and heard it click. She ventured in to find no one there. A letter sat on the table, she picked it up.

_Everyone,_

_I am deeply sorry for everyone's efforts, but the wedding is off. I've done some meditating, and something feels off. Truman, I am very sorry, I love you and you know that, but I don't love you with my whole heart; that will always belong to another. I'm saving us both heartaches. Once again, I'm truly sorry. I was not kidnapped and I am safe. I'll probably be on the road when you are reading this…_

From there everything seemed to be in slow motion. A smile formed on Emily's lips, Nora gasped at the sight of Emily being the only one in the room, word started to spread amongst the church pews, and a smile turned to a frown on Truman's features. All that seemed to fade in comparison to Emily though, because she knew that wherever Casey was, she was with Derek with the engagement ring on her left hand, ring finger, but more importantly; she was happy.

* * *

**A.N.- How's that for an ending? I personally like it, it's not cheesey like it could have been. I'm working on What if We Kiss right now, and I'll post it before Sunday, I promise. Have a Merry Christmas (if not Christmas insert holiday). Review please, they make me smile.**


End file.
